guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kurzick
This page used copyrighted info, whil the Luxon page didn't. This peeved me in two ways so, I paraphrased the coprighted matrial.- The Drifter :Thanks! -- 04:16, 16 January 2006 (UTC) The Great Housese Honey Bucket Do you think we should categorize NPCs, bosses, etc. by their House/Clan/whatever? In the FPE there were at least three prominent houses: *The zu Heltzers *The Lutgardises *The Vasburgs Any others I missed? — Stabber 03:00, 28 March 2006 (CST) :You missed House Brauer and House Durheim, see "Great House". ;) I don't think we should categorize by House. Imho (based on what we know by now) it doesn't really matter and there will probably be a number of NPCs that are hard to place. -- 04:03, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::I didn't miss them -- those houses were not prominent in the FPE. Anyway, for the ones that we can categorize, I think we should. We don't necessarily have to place every Kurzick in one of these cats -- just the major ones for which there is no doubt. — Stabber 05:14, 28 March 2006 (CST) :::Overkill in my opinion, but valid. If the clan is known, go ahead. I think it might add a level of complexity later, but I am not sure now. --Karlos 11:05, 28 March 2006 (CST) mm?----Lancek 20:00, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :What? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 13:12, 22 October 2006 (CDT) don't remeber typing that lol.----Lancek 19:40, 19 November 2006 (CST)----Lancek 19:40, 19 November 2006 (CST) Elites In order for getting all Factions elites, you must be aligned with kurzicks, because som eluxon elites can be find in kurzick territory, but not vice versa. Glenn 12:39, 19 February 2007 (CST) You dont have to be alligned with the kurzicks, the quests will get you more that enough to gain the reward for "Befriend The Kurzicks" while still alligned with the luxons, just dont spend luxon faction because they take away your kurz faction also Or you could just walk to Kurzick territory from Harvest Temple . . . I'm a Luxon, and I got all Factions elites in this manner. Superior We got FFF and they dont, plus we have 2 AB maps that is almost invincible. im just wondering about theese. Why does the kurzick banner look exactly like ABBADON's head? Because Kurzicks suck.. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:07, 1 April 2007 (CDT) That coming from Luxon scum. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 12:08, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :I knew kurzicks are alleged with Abbadon. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:15, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Or it might be possible that that is where they got the art for Abaddon's head,the Kurzick Banner :If the Kurzicks sided with Abbadon, then that means we got an army of demons on our side. XDShark Ranger Guy 18:01, 28 January 2008 (UTC)Shark Ranger Guy Anet favouritism Ok is it just me or do the kurzicks have just 2 many things going for them. Luxons lag way more then kurzicks, up until recently Jade Quarry was rigged in favour of the kurzicks and it would seem the main characters (devona, menhlo, aidan, and cynn) all go in2 the kurzick side. It just seems too much coinincidences for me :...Luxons... LAG more than Kurzicks? What? Sirocco 12:48, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Luxons had a bug in AB that let them jump out before the match started, so don't go on about the stupidity of the bugs in competitive missions. And wtf are you on if you think anet sets up their servers to make one side lag? Lord of all tyria 12:49, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::Kurzicks are all albino. That is not a plus is it? (T/ ) 12:50, 9 July 2007 (CDT) yeah Kurzick is royalty, in some asia being borwn is somewhat unpleasant, its a sign of being poor ( past or present ). :Lag would be dependent upon one's personal computer, and the Kurzicks probably lag more than Luxons if you count the fact there's more people on the Kurzick side. (Not that that matters in a battle, since everyone would be equal.) The Jade Quarry thing: a bug means nothing. And, you expected the Heroes of Ascalon to split up? What sense would that make? (You also forgot Eve. <<) Mhenlo knew people on the Kurzick side (or did you just not even notice that?) and that's why they went to the Kurzicks. Capcom 13:12, 9 July 2007 (CDT) i dunno about that if it was in prophecies that means the luxons were suppose to be the "other" alliance and was only payable to bring Alliance battle in faction, dude that still means favourite .... duh! + the FFF can be easly farmed for money and faction by bots. ::STUPID GOTHS!! 62.45.191.0 12:59, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Favoritism my @$$ Take a look, Aspenwood is really good for Luxons, Jade Quarry Kurzicks. All luxons go Aspenwood, Jade Quarry dries up as faithful Kurzick players try to do it. Result: The Luxons win too much at Aspenwood from the TURTLE ARTILARY SUPPORT, and since they don't have it at Jade, they arn't preped for the hell the Kurzicks can bring. Bottom line: BOTH SIDES HAVE PROS AND CONS, LAG IS BASED OFF PERSONAL COMPUTER, NOT SIDE CHOOSEN. (allmost blew there) Luke Danger 01:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia/Inspiration It just occurred to me that the Kurzicks were probably inspired by the game(s) Thief. I've only played the third in the series, but so far there are two factions, Hammerites and Pagans. Hammerites are very religious people who reside in gothic Cathedrals, Pagans do blood rituals with plants. Sound familiar? The Hammerites also have a fort called Fort Ironwood. There is also a place underground with a race called the Kurshoks. (Thief 3 came out in 2004, while Factions was released in 2006.) Chumpy 14:54, 14 September 2007 (CDT)